Genji Origin Story
by IceBear0
Summary: A story before Genji became the cool Cyborg Ninja he is now. It starts off when he was supposedly killed by Hanzo, extracted, then turned into a robot. It will include his travels with Zenyatta and his training. Will be a chapter by chapter thing.


**This is the Genji Origin Story I thought of making. This is probably the 100th maybe even 1000th time someone made a story like this but I want others to see my take on it. I also do not own any of the characters. Any and all characters used are owned and created by Blizzard the company that made Overwatch. Feel free to criticize and comment. This is going to ba a chapter by chapter thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Extraction**

In the middle of the main house of the Shimada clan. Bloodied. Half-dead. Left to die. Genji clung to life. Hanzo's miscalculation had cost him his life. It was supposed to be a sermon. To beat some sense into his younger brother. But he had made a mistake thinking Genji could have blocked the sword. Wrong.

Hanzo ran, leaving the clan, leaving his brother on the floor thinking he had already killed him. Though he was well on his way. Genji's senses slowly shut down, one-by-one. The cold breeze from the storm outside. The smell of his own blood. Genji could no longer feel both. But there were gunshots outside. Getting louder.

Genji tried to lift himself up but his strength has also left him. He could no longer think. Genji lost consciousness.

The gunshots faded and were replaced with the sound of rubber boots stomping on wood. A group of men walked toward the center of the large room tactically. Checking every corner, every possible hiding spot. '' _*Buzz* Brown has left the building, Repeat, Brown has left the building *Buzz*''_

One of the men ran toward Genji and checked his pulse. _''He still has vital signs, On the way to Extraction point A ''_. The man lifted Genji's body up in his arms and ran to the veranda with the other members of his team following him and keeping guard.

'' _Alpha one to Bravo 2 confirm identity?''_ The mans radio received.

'' _Oscar Whiskey, .''._ The instant he finished his message. Lights from a ship previously invisible in the dark lit up, whirred and flew close to the edge of the veranda. _''Get in''_ The pilot ordered. _''Payload secure''_ the man who carried Genji was handing him over to the helicopter-like ship.

In the middle of the night the rain made it even harder to see. Before Genji could be transferred into the vehicle. From inside the cockpit beeped a red light. _''Someone's locked on us!. Serpentine! Serpentine!''_

The airship gained altitude and popped flares. Igniting the night sky in reddish-white light. Along with the flares the ship flew left and right trying to shake off the target lock on them. _''Get to Point -_*KZZHHT*''_ The pilot was interrupted by a missile heading straight toward them. The pilot pulled up but the missile was already too close.

Direct hit. The ship exploded. Lighting the dark night sky with flames. The Police would have already come but the Shimada Clan's power over their Area, Japan was too much for the local authorities to bear. The group sprinted outwards of the Main house, past a small shed and into a large opening with dozens of bodies of dead Shimada Clan guards were scattered everywhere.

The team made their way outside. But without warning, one of their members dropped  
on the ground. Then another, then another. _''SNIPER"_ the man who carried Genji shouted. '' _Go! Go! Go!''._ Their team turned around and fired while Genji was being carried outside. _''Dispatch, Where is the trans—CKK''_. The man who carried Genji successfully outside and was beside the entrance to the Rikimaru noodle house. He clutched his wound and fell the the ground, dropping Genji. Beside his package. He was shot in his torso. Vital organs were damaged. He knew he would not survive. But. Genji must. The mission must always come before the men. He remembered Amari's words.

The man sat up and unclipped his handgun from his holster and breathed. He was a dedicated soldier. He wanted his last breath to be for the mission to be a success. His hands were shaking a little from the rain. The pain was also affecting his aim. He had a hole in his torso, who could blame him. Then from the dark of the large doorway one of his men was running out. It seemed he was the only one left. While his comrade ran he tried to shout but no sound came out.

Again. The loud sound of the sniper's gun resounded along with the noise of the rain. The last man breathing instantly pointed his gun at the spot where there was a muzzle flash and fired. Unloading his entire clip. He kept pulling the trigger even when he knew he was out of bullets. There were no more following shots. The man dropped his gun and lay himself down. ''Don't you die on me'' he said to Genji.

A small helicopter revealed itself in the rain and shined a spotlight on the two.

From the light came a soldier on a rope with matching uniforms with the others. He strapped Genji and the man that carried him on the same rope he descended from, signaled the pilot and flew off into the night. They were raised into the cabin and given first aid. ' _'How's GREEN and Jackson_?'' the Pilot asked from the cockpit. '' _He's the only one left with vital signs on the monitor. The whole team's compromised._ ''.

'' _Jackson is bleeding. GREEN is still alive but I don't know for how long. We need to get to HQ. Fast_.''

'' _Roger that''_ The pilot replied.

The cabin slowly closed from sliding metal doors. 9,520 kilometers. Two dying passengers. Nothing was to be held back. The pilot pushed a few buttons. Disabling anything slowing them down including the pilot assist. It wouldn't have allowed such fast travel on a stormy day. It all came down to his skill.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible but I'm making a few tweaks myself.**


End file.
